powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Teien/Karasu
Karasu is a unique and eternal being who repeatedly reincarnates every 100 years solely to eradicate Demons. Records of her date back as far as 1000 years. Karasu gains power and advances in stages to become more powerful. To do so, she needs to consume Black Orbs from Demons. Information While on a school trip, Shiori and her friends found her being chased by demons and saved her. At first glance, she speaks like a child, but she says things that no child would. Lacking almost any ability to defend herself, she relies on her guardian Kagura Mikazuchi for protection. Personality (Pre-Teen) She is a calm, respectable young girl who is wise beyond her years. Personality when she's Black Death (黒死病) At the surface of her appearance, Karasu has a rather cool demeanor to her upon interaction. She can be calm until a present situation calls for her to get serious. She's not one for conversation as she believes that actions speak louder than words. When fighting, she becomes very intense and focuses mainly on testing her opponent's strength to see them worthy of even fighting. This is especially displayed towards her heated rivalry with Shiori. When fighting a well versed enemy, Karasu can become ruthless and is not afraid to kill another if presented the chance/reason. Karasu has shown to have trust issues due to her history of being a shinobi. She does not like being deceived but accepts the fact that it can be used as a tool in the shinobi world. Her own relationship with her comrades was not always strong, seeing as how none of them trusted her or even liked each other for that matter. However, leading to the incident that forced Karasu into exile, her relationship grew stronger with her comrades as they chose to follow instead of abandoning her. Now Karasu has a strong urge and responsibility to become a strong enough leader so that she can not only lead her team but protect them as they grow to become fearsome shinobi. Appearance In her first stage, she takes the form of a young child. She has short black hair with red ribbons in her hair, she wears a long white and yellow elementary school uniform with a blue skirt that have white feather motif on them. Her expression is usually happy and she has odd emblems where her pupils should be. She's always barefoot. In her second form, she takes on the appearance of a teenager, with a white dress with black trimmings and white shoes. Her hair is also longer and darker. Her face and expressions are usually serene and with a mysterious air to her. Her right eye is now red tinted while her left eye appears as a gold, inorganic clock face. The clock's position represent her "time", and is covered by bangs which are only revealed when transformed into a Spirit. In her third form, she takes on the appearance of an adult, with a black dress with brown trimmings and black shoes. Her hair is now so long that it reaches all the way down her back. Her face and expression are usually ruthless. Black Death (黒死病) As Black Death, her appearance is largely similar to her adult form, though her eyes now glow golden. She wears a black breastplate and red cape, both bearing the symbol present in her eyes. Powers Serenity Constructs- Precognitive Crafting- Non-Physical Interaction- Personality Sharing- Supernatural Wisdom- Flame of the Golden Ruler- Powers as Black Death Conflict Affinity- Chronolock- Morality Transcendence- Meta Regeneration- Personal Space Tuning- *Gap Manipulation- **Meta Summoning- **Nigh-Omnilock- **Door of Time- **Nigh Omnipresence- **She can achieve Gravity Manipulation by manipulating the spatial field's gravitational forces. **She can achieve Air Manipulation by distorting the space that the air is occupied in. **Spatial Constructs- **Distortion Driver- **Conscious Spatial Awareness- **Space-Time Rift- **Space Assimilation- *Meta Time Manipulation- **She can perceive both the past and the future. **Time Reverie- **Alternate Future Display- **Chronokinetic Constructs- **She can Accelerate, slow and rewind time to others while being able to move freely. **Time Loop- Time Unlimited- Abilities In her child and teen form, Karasu's abilities are almost non-existent, but in her Adult form, she has reached her awakened state. She posses the ability to freely manipulate space and can teleport or tear rifts in reality. In her fully Awakened State as Black Death, she has the ability to instantly smite any Demon. She has total mastery of spatial manipulation and could even flip the world upside down. Limits She becomes weaker when not in conflict When multitasking she may become exhausted and eventually overload her brain. Cannot summon a Omnipotent being. Removing the boundaries between metaphysical spaces may cause the worlds to intersect with unwanted results. Cannot affect users of Chronolock or Omnilock. Manipulation of both Space and Time drains her of energy quickly and requires her to constantly recharge her energy in her child form, making her vulnerable. Her Personal Spatial Tuning has a set range of 874.6 sq mi She still feels pain and Healing Factor Nullification, Irreversible Destruction and, Conceptual Attacks are enough to harm her for long periods of time. Carelessness with The Door of Time may lead to the timeline being messed up or paradoxes to arise. Users of Temporal Protection or Causality Perception will notice time rewinding and try a different approach. *She has a limit to how far she can rewind. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Villain